


Nude Model Derek H.

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles saw the photos of the Model Derek H. on his dash he is trying to find more and so it comes that he stumbles upon the instagram account that was recently updated.</p><p>Companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf">mysnarkyself</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/975015/chapters/2916238">gifset</a></p><p>---<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6221887">NOW AVAILABLE IN SPANISH</a>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Model Derek H.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nude Model Derek H. (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221887) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * Translation into Español available: [Nude Model Derek H. [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645664) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



He’s not going to make it. Stiles is absolutely positively 100% sure he will not survive this pack meeting.

Because not only has he spent the last few days on a tumblr blog that featured artistic nudes of a model called Derek H, an incredibly hot model that looked quite a lot like the resident grumpy wolf, but he also found the instagram account.

And oh god, that was it. That was the moment he started to lose it. Because those pictures, those weren’t that fancy, that artsy. They were still beautiful and featured complicated angles of Derek H’s body, but they also featured mirrors and furniture and empty cups of coffee, lazy poses on the couch, snuggling in bed or in the bath tub.

But the furniture, did Stiles mention the furniture? Because he recognized the furniture. He wasn’t sure at the first picture, there must be a lot of apartments that had walls of exposed brick, and yeah, of course there’s more than one ugly blue couch in the world.

But after the 10th picture, Stiles was 90% sure that those pictures were taken in Derek’s loft. He counted the number of rectangles the windows have, and it matched. He also counted the number of metal rods the staircase has, and it matched. And then, he saw the lamps, and the bed, and the books lying on the desk and good god, Derek H. is Derek motherfricking Hale.

He never asked him, though. No, no way in Hell is he walking up to Derek and casually asking him if he’s a nude model. No, not happening. But that didn’t mean he didn’t try to prove it. Countless times he snatched Derek’s phone, intent on checking the instagram account it’s connected too. But he never got past the lock screen, because he, for some reason, could not guess Derek’s password, even if he tried 15 times. And all of those times, Derek snatched his phone back from Stiles’ hands, with a roll of eyes or an irritated puff. Not once has he said anything though, and for that, Stiles was grateful.

But then, everything went straight to Hell. Yesterday, the Apocalypse came in Stiles’ bedroom and he is not going to survive for much longer. It’s one thing to be Stiles Stilinski and have a giant crush on Derek Hale, it’s one thing to not say anything about it and act like it doesn’t exist. But this, what he did, what happened yesterday, that was just a whole new level of madness.

Because just as he was about to quit stealing Derek’s phone, just as he started gaining the courage to ask him about it, Derek posted a new picture of instagram.

It wasn’t like any of the other pictures. No, of course not. In this miracle of the modern world, Derek was kneeling on the bed, holding his camera with his left hand. He was naked, completely naked, which wasn’t unusual. But there are two new things about this picture. For once, you can see a part of his face, and yes, Stiles is 100% sure now that it is, in fact, Derek Hale, because he knows that jaw and stubble like the back of his hand. He’s ashamed to admit it, but there were a number of situations when Stiles’ eyes have gotten quite accustomed with Derek’s jaw, either by having to punch it to wake the wolf up, or because Derek was carrying him because of some injury.

But that wasn’t all. No, it would have been perfect if it stopped at that.

But no, the second new thing about this picture is the dick. Derek’s dick, which was partially framed in the shot and which Stiles has now seen. Once he saw the image, he stared for a couple of minutes, forgetting about anything else around him. He stared for just enough time to get his breathing erratic and for his jeans to become tighter and good god, this is why he is going to die.

Because he, Stiles Stilinski, has jerked off to a (supposedly anonymous) picture of Derek Hale’s naked body, chest, chest hair, happy trail, abs, and glorious, glorious dick. Not once, not twice, but three times! Three times did Stiles come all over his hand with all of Derek’s body behind his eyelids. But, if he’s being honest, especially Derek’s dick.

And now, now!, Stiles was at Derek’s loft, for a pack meeting. And he has no idea what everybody is talking about, he honest to god cannot hear anything, because he cannot stop looking at Derek. He’s staring, he knows he is, but Derek’s wearing sweatpants, and he’s barefoot, and he’s sitting on the couch just like he was sitting in one of his instagram pictures. But he’s wearing clothes this time, and Stiles cannot help but picture Derek naked again.

And Derek’s a werewolf, and Scott’s a werewolf too, but he’s used to the scent of Stiles’ arousal by now, he doesn’t even bat an eye. But Derek might, and Stiles should really stop staring at the spot where the wolf’s t-shirt rode up, revealing a patch of skin and muscle and sweat and oh god, he’s not going to make it.

Derek’s going to figure it out and he’s going to kill him. He’s going to be brutally murdered and Scott will know Derek did it, and they’ll fight again and oh god, Scott can’t take another death, he can’t, not after Allison and Isaac’s not here anymore, he won’t be there to comfort Scott and his dad is gonna start drinking again, and this time, Stiles won’t be there to make him stop, because he will be dead, because Derek killed him because oh god Derek is standing right in front of him, looking down expectantly.

‘What?’, Stiles managed to squeal.

Derek smirked. ‘I said, everybody else left. Why are you still here?’

Stiles looked around the loft and rightfully so, it was empty. Just him and Derek in the big, cold loft and oh god, he needed to leave. Now, like right now.

‘Why?’, Derek frowned.

‘I said that out loud?’

The wolf just narrowed his eyes.

‘I just have a thing I need to do and I need to do it soon and good talk, Derek, bye, see you later.’

Derek stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

‘Is this about… the same reason you’ve been staring at me all day?’

‘Have not!’, Stiles answered, faking indignation.

‘Or why you’ve been radiating hormones like never before?’

‘Stupid werewolves!’

‘Or why you’ve been acting weird for the past few days?’

‘I haven’t.’, the boy replied, more calmly.

‘Or why you keep stealing my phone?’

‘That’s just for fun.’

‘Or why you can’t look me in the eye?’, Derek ended with an evident smirk in his tone.

There was silence in the loft for a few beats, time in which Stiles took a deep breath and gathered the courage to look Derek in the eyes.

‘It’s nothing.’

‘That was a lie.’

With a frustrated sigh, Stiles took his hand out of Derek’s hold and headed to the door, barely saying a ‘goodbye’.

But the wolf called after him, in a soft voice, which made Stiles stop dead in his track, one hand almost touching the door.

‘You know’, Derek said in a playful tone that made Stiles’ knees go week, and he could hear him coming closer and he was smiling when he was talking.

‘Stiles, when you don’t want someone, let’s say, for example, me, to know you stalk them online, maybe following them on tumblr and instagram isn’t the best course of action when you have the same username all over the internet.’

Stiles gasped, out loud and shit. He slowly turned around, but there wasn’t much need to, because Derek was close, so very close, that his upper arm brushed over Derek’s chest and oh god, ‘Is this the part where you kill me?’, Stiles asked, even though he was, suddenly, out of breath.

Derek raised an eyebrow. ‘Why would I kill you?’

‘Cause I know your secret?’

Derek shook his head.

‘And I’ve seen your dick?’, and oh great, that was Stiles’ brain to mouth filter malfunctioning again.

‘Stiles, I knew you were following me. Why do you think I uploaded it?’, Derek asked and he still sounded amused, and that was not a good thing for Stiles’ heart, which was completely ready to bursts out of his chest.

‘I don’t know?’, he squealed, trying to take a few steps back but ending up trapped between the door and the shield that was Derek’s body.

‘Or maybe I uploaded it hoping it would make you finally say something.’, Derek said, slowly, like he was talking to a stupid person, even if he was slowly pressing his body to Stiles’ and bringing his hands up. One landed on Stiles’ hip, and the other one on Stiles’ neck, Derek’s thumb brushing his jawline.

‘Are you fucking with me right now?’, he managed to say in a somewhat strong voice, even though he was staring right into Derek’s eyes and he was feeling the wolf’s dick on his thigh, even through two layers of clothing.

Derek tilted his head to the side. ‘Not right now. Maybe later.’

Stiles just blinked. ‘Is this real life?’

Derek hummed. Then, he pounced on Stiles’s lips, and they were kissing and it was hot and violent, and Derek was biting on Stiles’ lower lip and so what if he tasted a bit of blood? Derek Hale was kissing him. Derek motherfucking Hale was kissing Stiles Stilinski and oh god he moved! and would you look at that, they’re both hard and the next thing Stiles is aware of is Derek throwing himself down on the bed and where the hell did their shirts go? It doesn’t matter, cause Derek’s bringing Stiles down with him, letting Stiles straddle him, letting him set the pace, but not once taking his hands off Stiles’ body and well, Stiles can’t keep his hands off Derek’s body either. And it doesn’t take long, but it’s so electric and so fast and desperate, and Derek comes when Stiles bites on his neck and the growl the wolf makes, and the way his eyes flash, that makes Stiles come too and scream out so loud, that Derek has to silence him with a kiss.

And, well, Stiles didn’t die today. No, not at all. Thank god for that. And he and Derek, they compromised. Derek was allowed to keep posting his nudes, with two conditions: one, he doesn’t show his face; and two: Stiles is the one taking the pictures.


End file.
